conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
Baltos
Baltos is a strange planet, where beasts rule mighty empires and humans run in primitive tribes and clans. Three main beliefs of The End and Beginning - peace achieved through war, peace achieved through religion, and peace achieved through economic power - are strong influences to the populace of Baltos. However, there are more beliefs, somewhat smaller than the main ones, that influence smaller tribes, villages, and clans. Order is not common among the beast races that rule the empires on the mainland, called Lorveu, and so crime, riots, and other types of problems are widespread. As a result, some population has declined on Lorveu and has moved to either Andrick, Yorlon, the Scattered Islands, or even the Frozen Wastes. The beast race for which the planet was named after, the militant Baltos, rule Lorveu on Baltos Island, while the peaceful and religious Arkan rule Andrick, and the economically-minded Chalte rule Yorlon. The Scattered Islands and the Frozen Wastes have yet to be claimed by a sentient. Geography Lorveu Lorveu consists of mostly flat or almost-flat land, mountains rare in the north and dominating mostly the southern parts. Baltos Island, where the militant Baltos for which the island is named after, rule their empire of warriors. There are five provinces, excluding Baltos Island, which is not considered a province, Genelah Province, Atris Province, Deltryd Province, Ereditch Province, and Martison Province. The Genelah Province is quite peaceful and is home to religious tribes, villages, and clans. The Artris Province is home to many fishermen and hunters, as, as legend says, the region is home to the Arktris, magical beast gods disguised as trees with the ability to exert a siren song to animals, populating the region with an abundance of beasts, making the Artris Province the continent's agriculture capital. The Deltryd Province is the primitive land, housing primitive races such as humans, Lorkus, and others. The Ereditch Province is the economic capital of Lorveu as the land has an abundance of gold underground. This brings cash infusions to supply the land and go through trade. The Martison Province is the war-ravaged land, responsible for producing militants and mercenaries and war machines. However, it is also the most crime ridden in all of Lorveu. Yorlon Being one of the smallest continents, Yorlon has two distinctive provinces - The Saurian Province and the Polar Province. The Saurian Province has rare mountains stcking up near the southern and central plains. It is home to peaceful and religious races, the most powerful sentient amongst them the Arkan. Villages dot the countryside and cities are closer to the water, being major ports for trade. The Polar Province, as the name suggests, is extremely cold. Rarely, cities are there, and if so, they are port cities, again, as ports for trade. Villages dot the land and are closer to the more abundant mountains in the Polar Province. The Arkan are relatively peaceful and only hunt animals if the time arises for food, as they are carnivorous. But at any other time, they would rather respect Nature and not take too much from Her, rather obtaining food via trade from other lands. As a result, wildlife are abundant in Yorlon and many animals have been tamed and domesticated as pets. Andrick Home to the most economically-minded creatures, Andrick houses the sentient Chalte, carnivorous economically-minded beasts. Andrick is mainly dominated by two provinces, the Pysicious Province and the Dominanton Province. The Pysicious Province is where the main empire rules, and where the trade records are kept. There are many villages and ports, as opposed to the Dominanton Province, where there are only four ports. However, the Pysicious Province has no mountains. It is also home to an abundance of valued minerals underground. The Dominanton Province is home to the only mountains in all of Andrick. It houses many villages and has more valued minerals underground than Pysicious, but it is impossible to get them due to the severe weather. Andrick is home to the wealthiest government in all of Baltos. It is the central powerhouse that is the start point of all trades, whether trading in agriculture, minerals, or other important commodities. No one has ever waged war on Andrick in all history, because they know that the trades would end that their country would fall into chaos. Religions Gods There are many Gods that the populace of Baltos believe in, most of them not well known beyond the villages and clans they are worshiped by. Here are the more well known Gods mainly worshiped by more of the populace. * Boulfre - The main God of the Baltos and the God of War and Militants. Allegedly created Baltos and the universe in his liking. Appears as a normal Baltos citizen shrouded in gold-plated armor. Many Baltos believe that The First King was actually Boulfre himself. * Aarkan - The main God of the Arkan and the God of Peace. Allegedly created the Arkan to spread the word of religion and peace. Appears as a normal Arkan citizen draped in gold and blue robes. Many Arkan believe that Aarkan once walked Baltos and the first ones to witness it were the first followers. * Econom - The main God of the Chalte and the God of Riches. Allegedly taught the first primitive races the value of money and taught them to run a trading system. Appears as a normal Chalte citizen with rich clothing of silk and holding leather bags full of gold. Many Chalte believe that Econom was the first Chalte to create money. It is from Econom's name that we get the words Economy and Economic. Beliefs of The End and Beginning '' Main Article: The End and Beginning '' There are three beliefs, from the three gods, of the process of The End and Beginning. *The militants believe that a mighty war will happen and the empire that prevails will be rewarded eternal peace. *The religious folk believe that one day, all will listen to the word of their Gods and the world shall be at peace through the Gods. *The economically-minded traders believe that money is truly the source of all happiness and that a major cash infusion will bring money by the billions and everybody will be able to get a share of it, turning the world into a universal trade. Races * Humans - Relatively primitive creatures, they run barbarous tribes and clans throughout Baltos. Many empires have tamed this beast and keep them as pets. * Baltos - The race for which the planet was named after, the Baltos are the militants and dominators of Baltos. * Arkan - The peaceful and religious beast race that dominates Yorlon. * Chalte - The economically minded beast sentients that keep the trade business of Baltos going. * Yepnun - Insects with the ability to swim farther than most other races. Feeds on sea-going animals' waste. Important part in Baltos's ecology. * Arktris - Magical herbivorous beast gods disguised as trees with the ability to exert a siren song to animals. Populated the Artris Province of Lorveu with animals. * Chinook - Jumpy little carnivorous rodents that burrow deep underground. Attracted to gold. Helped many regions discover the gold deep underground. * Antu - Herbivorous reptilian creatures with the ability to camouflage. Very widespread around Baltos, but you don't even know it. * Raknor - Monstrous mammals rare on the Scattered Islands. Large in size and very power. Rumored to be the ones who split the Scattered Islands off of the mainland. * Corvok - Birds with reptilian characteristics that are widespread through all of Baltos. Category:RealmsCategory:Baltos